Die wahre Barenziah, Buch IV
Die wahre Barenziah, Buch IV ist ein Buch in , , und . Fundorte Skyrim *In der Blutschanze *In Festung Bruchzahn *Im Kerker der Festung Dämmerlicht *In der Grotte des Zerbrochenen Ruders *In Haemars Höhle in Haemars Schande *In der Honigbräubrauerei *An Bord der Katariah *In der Kiefernwacht *In der Lügnerzuflucht *In Morvunskar *In Elenwens Salon in der Thalmorischen Botschaft *In Tolvalds Kreuzung in Tolvalds Höhle *In Valthume *Windhelm: in Viola Giordanos Haus Einsamkeit *In Angelines Aromalädchen *In der Bardenakademie *Im Blauen Palast *In Brylings Haus *Im Kram mit Charme *Im Schmiedegeschäft *Im Tempel der Göttlichen *Im Thalmorhauptquartier Rifton *Im Gefängnis *In der Zisterne der Zersplitterten Flasche Weißlauf *Drachenfeste: u.a. in Hrongars Zimmer und den Jarlgemächern *Im Haus Grau-Mähne *Im Haus von Clan Kampf-Geborene *In Jorrvaskr Oblivion *In Mach-Nas Bücher in Cheydinhal *In Glarthirs Haus in Skingrad *In Renoits Bücher in Chorrol *In Erstausgabe auf dem Markplatz in der Kaiserstadt *In Südliche Bücher in Leyawiin Morrowind *In Kagrenacs Bibliothek in Tureynulal *In Jobashas Seltene Bücher in Vivecstadt *In der Bibliothek von Vivecstadt in Vivecstadt Daggerfall *Kann überall gefunden werden Inhalt „ALLES, WAS MIR JE ETWAS BEDEUTET HAT, HABE ICH VERLOREN”, dachte Barenziah verzweifelt bei sich angesichts der Ritter, die vor und hinter ihr ritten, und ihrer Zofen, die in einer Kutsche in der Nähe reisten. „Und doch habe ich ein Maß an Reichtum und Macht erlangt, das noch größer zu werden verspricht. Der Preis dafür war hoch. Nun verstehe ich Tiber Septim Liebe dazu besser, wenn auch er oft einen solchen Preis bezahlen musste. Denn gewiss muss der Wert am Preis gemessen werden, den wir zahlen.” Auf eigenen Wunsch ritt sie eine herrliche Rotschimmelstute, gekleidet als Kriegerin im grandiosen Kettenpanzer der Dunkelelfen. Langsam vergingen die Tage, während sich ihr Gefolge auf der gewundenen Straße nach Osten in Richtung der untergehenden Sonne bewegte. Nach und nach erhoben sich um sie die steilen Berghänge von Morrowind. Die Luft war dünn, und stets wehte ein kalter Herbstwind, der den nahenden Winter ankündigte. Doch gleichzeitig war die Luft erfüllt vom süßen, würzigen Duft der spät blühenden schwarzen Rose von Morrowind, die in jedem schattigen Winkel des Hochlands wuchs und auch in den felsigsten Gegenden noch Nahrung fand. In kleinen Dörfern und Orten sammelten sich zerlumpte Dunkelelfen, um ihren Namen zu rufen oder einfach nur ungläubig zu schauen. Die meisten der Ritter, die mit ihr ritten, waren Männer der Rothwardonen, doch es waren auch einige Hochelfen, Nords und Bretonen darunter. Je weiter sie ins Herz von Morrowind vordrangen, desto unwohler fühlten sie sich und neigten dazu, Schutz in Gruppen zu suchen. Sogar die Elfen wirkten misstrauisch. Doch Barenziah fühlte sich endlich zu Hause. Sie fühlte sich vom Land willkommen geheißen. Von ihrem Land. SYMMACHUS STIESS AN DER GRENZE VON GRAMFESTE ZU IHR, begleitet von einer Rittertruppe, von denen etwa die Hälfte Dunkelelfen waren. Alle im kaiserlichen Kampfdress, wie sie bemerkte. Mit einer großen Parade wurde sie in die Stadt geführt, und staatliche Würdenträger hießen sie in ausführlichen Reden willkommen. „Ich habe die Räume der Königin für Euch herrichten lassen”, berichtete der General, als sie später den Palast erreichten, „doch Ihr könnt natürlich alles so ändern, wie es Euch gefällt.” Er fuhr mit den Einzelheiten der Krönung fort, die in einer Woche stattfinden sollte. Seine gebieterische Art hatte er nicht abgelegt - doch etwas hatte sich verändert. Er suchte ganz offenbar ihre Zustimmung zu dem, was er arrangiert hatte, tat sein Möglichstes, um diese von ihr zu erhalten. Das war neu. Ihr Lob hatte er zuvor nie gesucht. Er stellte ihr keine Fragen zu ihrem Aufenthalt in der kaiserlichen Stadt und zur Affäre mit Tiber Septim - auch wenn Barenziah sicher war, dass Drelliane ihm alle Einzelheiten erzählt oder zuvor bereits geschrieben hatte. Die Zeremonie selbst war wie so vieles eine Mischung aus Altem und Neuem - Teile der uralten Tradition der Dunkelelfen von Gramfeste wurden verbunden mit den Vorschriften des Kaisers. Sie legte ihren Amtseid auf den Dienst am Kaiserreich und Tiber Septim wie auf das Land Gramfeste und sein Volk ab. Sie nahm Treueschwüre und Bündniseide vom Volk, dem Adel und dem Rat entgegen. Letzterer bestand aus kaiserlichen Gesandten (so genannten „Beratern”) und Vertretern des Volks von Gramfeste, nach elfischer Tradition meist ältere, weise Frauen und Männer. Später sollte Barenziah feststellen, dass sie einen Großteil ihrer Zeit damit zubringen musste, zu versuchen, diese beiden Parteien und deren Anhänger zu versöhnen. Die Ältesten sollten den Großteil der Schlichtungsaufgaben wahrnehmen, angesichts der Reformen, die das Reich in Bezug auf Landbesitz und Landwirtschaft eingeführt hatte. Die meisten dieser Reformen liefen jedoch den althergebrachten Bräuchen der Dunkelelfen direkt zuwider. Tiber Septim hatte 'im Namen des Einen' eine neue Tradition quasi erlassen - und anscheinend erwartete man sogar von den Göttern und Göttinnen, dass sie dem Erlass Folge leisteten. Die neue Königin stürzte sich in die Arbeit und ihre Studien. Von Männern und der Liebe hatte sie erst einmal genug - für sehr lange Zeit, wenn nicht gar auf ewig. Sie stellte jedoch bald fest, dass es auch andere Freuden gab, wie ihr Symmachus vor langer Zeit versprochen hatte: die Freuden des Geistes, und jene der Macht. Sie entwickelte (zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, denn stets hatte sie gegen ihre Lehrer in der kaiserlichen Stadt rebelliert) eine tiefe Liebe zur Geschichte und Mythologie der Dunkelelfen, und ein starkes Verlangen, das Volk besser kennen zu lernen, aus dem sie stammte. Es erfreute ihr Herz, zu erfahren, dass ihr Volk seit jeher ein Volk stolzer Krieger, fähiger Handwerker und herausragender Magier gewesen war. Tiber Septim lebte noch ein halbes Jahrhundert lang. In dieser Zeit sah sie ihn mehrfach, da sie von Zeit zu Zeit bei politischen Anlässen an den kaiserlichen Hof gerufen wurde. Bei diesen Besuchen begrüßte er sie herzlich, und wenn sie Gelegenheit dazu hatten, führten sie sogar lange Gespräche über die Ereignisse im Kaiserreich. Er schien völlig vergessen zu haben, dass es zwischen ihnen je mehr als eine lockere Freundschaft und ein tiefes politisches Bündnis gegeben hatte. Er veränderte sich kaum im Verlauf der Jahre. Gerüchten zufolge sollten seine Magier Zauber entwickelt haben, die seine Lebenskraft verlängerten, und man hörte sogar, dass der Eine ihm Unsterblichkeit gewährt haben solle. Und doch kam der Tag, an dem ein Bote die Nachricht überbrachte, dass Tiber Septim tot war und sein Enkel Pelagius die Thronfolge angetreten hatte. Sie war alleine mit Symmachus, als die Nachricht kam. Der einstige General und heutige vertraute Premierminister nahm die Nachricht so stoisch auf wie fast alles andere auch. „Irgendwie scheint das alles ganz unwirklich”, sagte Barenziah. „Ich habe es dir oft gesagt. So ist das mit den Menschen. Sie sind ein kurzlebiges Volk. Aber es ist eigentlich nicht wichtig. Seine Macht besteht weiter, nur hält sie nun sein Enkel in Händen.” „Du hast ihn einst als Freund bezeichnet. Empfindest du nichts? Keine Trauer?” Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gab eine Zeit in deinem Leben, da stand er dir noch näher. Was empfindest du, Barenziah?” Bereits vor langer Zeit hatten sie aufgehört, sich mit Titel und offizieller Anrede anzusprechen. „Leere. Einsamkeit”, meinte sie achselzuckend. „Aber das ist nichts Neues.” „Ja. Ich weiß”, sagte er leise, und nahm dabei ihre Hand. „Barenziah ...” Er küsste sie. Sie war völlig überrascht. Sie konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, dass er sie je zuvor berührt hätte. Auf diese Weise hatte sie noch nie an ihn gedacht - und doch war da zweifelsfrei eine alte, vertraute Wärme, die durch sie strömte. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, wie gut sich diese Wärme anfühlte. Nicht die flammende Hitze, die sie mit Tiber Septim empfunden hatte, sondern die beruhigende, starke Leidenschaft, die sie stets mit ... mit wem nur verbunden hatte? Mit Strenz! Der arme Strenz. Sie hatte schon sehr lange nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Wenn er noch am Leben war, wäre er bereits mittleren Alters. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ein Dutzend Kinder - bei diesem Gedanken musste sie lächeln - und hoffentlich eine zupackende Frau, die genug für zwei reden konnte. „Willst du mich nicht heiraten, Barenziah?” sagte Symmachus. Er musste wohl ihre Gedanken über Ehe, Kinder und ... Ehefrauen gelesen haben. „Habe ich nicht lange genug gearbeitet und gewartet?” Ehe. Ein Bauer mit bäuerlichen Träumen. Der Gedanke stand plötzlich ganz klar in ihrem Kopf, ohne, dass sie es wollte. Hatte sie nicht einst Strenz vor so langer Zeit just in diesen Worten beschrieben? - Und doch - was sprach dagegen? Wer sonst, wenn nicht Symmachus? Die großen Adelsfamilien von Morrowind waren, im großen Vereinigungskrieg von Tiber Septim, vor dem Waffenstillstand, ausgelöscht worden. Gewiss, die Herrschaft der Dunkelelfen war wiederhergestellt worden - aber nicht die des alten, des wahren Adels. Die meisten waren Emporkömmlinge wie Symmachus, und nicht halb so verdienstvoll und gut wie er es war. Er hatte um die Einheit und Unversehrtheit von Gramfeste gekämpft, während die so genannten Berater des Reichs es ausweiden wollten, das Land hatten ausbluten wollen wie das benachbarte Ebenherz. Er hatte für Gramfeste gekämpft, für sie gekämpft, während sie und das Königreich wuchsen und gediehen. Sie empfand plötzlich tiefe Dankbarkeit - und zweifelsfrei auch Zuneigung. Er war zuverlässig und stetig. Und er hatte ihr gut gedient. Und sie stets liebevoll behandelt. „Warum nicht?” sagte sie lächelnd. Und nahm seine Hand. Und küsste ihn. ES WAR EINE GUTE VERBINDUNG - POLITISCH wie privat. Während Kaiser Pelagius I., der Enkel des Tiber Septim, sie mit einer gewissen Feindseligkeit betrachtete, hatte er unerschütterliches Vertrauen zu dem alten Freund seines Vaters. Dagegen wurde Symmachus von den Höherrangigen in Morrowind immer noch misstrauisch betrachtet. Ihnen missfiel seine bäuerliche Herkunft und seine enge Bindung an das Kaiserreich. Doch die Königin erfreute sich unerschütterlicher Beliebtheit. „Königin Barenziah ist eine von uns”, flüsterte man sich zu, „sie wird ebenso gefangen gehalten wie wir.” Barenziah war zufrieden. Arbeit gab es genug, wie auch Freude - was konnte man sich vom Leben sonst noch wünschen? Schnell vergingen die Jahre. Es gab Stürme und Hungersnöte, die es zu überstehen galt, Verschwörungen zu vereiteln und die Exekution der Verschwörer durchzuführen. Gramfeste gedieh zunehmend. Das Volk des Landes lebte in Sicherheit, hatte genug zu Essen, die Bergwerke und die Landwirtschaft waren sehr produktiv. Alles stand zum Besten - nur gingen aus der königlichen Ehe keine Kinder hervor. Und somit gab es keine Erben. Es dauert lange, bis Elfen Kinder bekommen - alle Umstände müssen stimmen. Bei Kindern von Edelleuten gilt dies noch mehr als bei anderen. So vergingen viele Jahrzehnte, bis sie sich Sorgen machten. „Der Fehler liegt bei mir, Symmachus. Ich bin beschädigt. Verbraucht”, sagte Barenziah verbittert. „Wenn Ihr eine andere zur Frau nehmen wollt ...” „Ich will keine andere”, sagte Symmachus sanft, „und wir können nicht sicher wissen, dass es an dir liegt. Vielleicht liegt es an mir. Nun. Wie dem auch sei. Wir werden Heilung suchen. Wenn es wirklich einen Schaden gibt, lässt er sich gewiss beheben.” „Wie kann das sein? Wo wir doch keinem die wahre Geschichte anvertrauen können? Der Eid eines Heilers hält nicht immer.” „Wenn wir die Zeit und die Umstände etwas verändern, wird es nichts machen. Was immer wir sagen oder nicht sagen, der Geschichtenerzähler Jephre ist ohne Rast. Der kreative Geist und die schnelle Zunge des Gottes sind stets mit dem Verbreiten von Gerüchten beschäftigt.” Priester, Heiler und Magier kamen und gingen. Doch all ihre Gebete, Tränke und Zauber konnten nicht einmal eine Hoffnung aufkeimen lassen. Mit der Zeit verdrängten sie die Angelegenheit aus ihrem Geist und überließen sie den Göttern. Für Elfen waren sie noch jung, und Jahrhunderte lagen vor ihnen. Es gab Zeit. Elfen hatten immer Zeit. BARENZIAH SASS IN DER GROSSEN HALLE BEIM ABENDESSEN. Sie stocherte lustlos im Essen herum, fühlte sich gelangweilt und unruhig. Symmachus war fort. Der Urgroßenkel von Tiber Septim, Uriel Septim, hatte ihn in die kaiserliche Stadt berufen. Oder war es sein Ur-Urgroßenkel? Sie stellte fest, dass sie es nicht mehr wusste. Ihre Gesichter schienen miteinander zu verschmelzen. Vielleicht hätte sie mit ihm gehen sollen, doch es war gerade eine Delegation aus Tränenstadt da gewesen, mit einer eher heiklen Angelegenheit. Ein Barde sang in einem Alkoven der Halle, doch Barenziah hörte nicht zu. In letzter Zeit hörten sich alle Lieder für sie gleich an, ob neu oder alt. Plötzlich erregte ein Satzfetzen ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Der Mann sang von Freiheit, von Abenteuer, davon, Morrowind von seinen Ketten zu befreien. Wie konnte er es wagen! Barenziah setzte sich auf und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Zu allem Überfluss stellte sie fest, dass er von einem alten und längst vergessenen Krieg mit den Nords aus Himmelsrand sang, und die Heldenhaftigkeit der Könige Edward und Moraelyn und deren tapferen Begleitern pries. Sicher, die Geschichte war eine alte, doch das Lied war neu. Und was die Bedeutung anbelangte ... Barenziah war sich wirklich nicht sicher. Ein verwegener Mann, dieser Barde, aber einer mit einer starken, leidenschaftlichen Stimme und einem guten Ohr für Musik. Und eine gewisses liederliches gutes Aussehen hatte er auch an sich. Er sah nicht aus, als sei er sehr reich, und so jung war er auch nicht mehr. Gewiss nicht jünger als hundert Jahre. Warum hatte sie ihn dann nicht zuvor gehört, oder zumindest von ihm gehört? „Wer ist das?” fragte sie ihre Hofdame. Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte nur: „Er nennt sich Nachtigall, Milady. Keiner scheint je von ihm gehört zu haben.” „Bittet ihn auf ein Gespräch zu mir, wenn er fertig ist.” Der Mann, der sich Nachtigall nannte, kam zu ihr, und dankte ihr sowohl für die Ehre der Audienz wie auch für den gut gefüllten Beutel, den sie ihm reichte. Seine Art war gar nicht verwegen, stellte sie fest, er wirkte eher ruhig und bescheiden. Er redete gern und viel über andere, doch über ihn selbst erfuhr sie nichts - alle Fragen wehrte er mit einer gewitzten Antwort oder einer anzüglichen Anekdote ab. Und doch erzählte er diese mit solchem Charme, dass es unmöglich war, es ihm zu verübeln. „Mein wahrer Name? Aber Milady, ich bin niemand. Wahrlich, meine Eltern nannten mich Ny Mant. Doch was tut dies schon? Es ist ganz gleich. Wie sollen Eltern das benennen, was sie nicht kennen? So trafen meine eine gute Entscheidung. Soweit ich mich entsinnen kann. Denn ich bin bereits so lange Nachtigall, dass ich mich nicht entsinnen kann - bereits seit - mindestens einem Monat - oder doch seit einer Woche? All meine Erinnerung geht in Gesang und Lied über, wie ihr seht, Milady. Für mich bleibt da nichts übrig. Ich bin in der Tat recht langweilig. Wo wurde ich geboren? Nun, in Nir Gendwo. Sollte ich es je erreichen, will ich in Nider Lassen sesshaft werden ... doch ich habe es nicht eilig.” „In der Tat. Und dann werdet Ihr wohl eine gewisse Mag Sein ehelichen?” „Wie aufmerksam von Euch, Milady. Vielleicht, vielleicht. Obwohl die gute Über Eilt auch nicht der Reize entbehrt.” „Ah. So seid Ihr wankelmütig?” „Unbeständig wie der Wind, Milady. Ich blase mal nach hier und mal nach da, bin mal heiß, mal kalt - wie es mir so kommt. Der Zufall ist mein bester Anzug. Keiner trägt ihn so wie ich.” Barenziah lächelte. „So bleibt eine Weile bei uns ... so Ihr das wünscht, werter Herr Sprunghaft.” „Wie es Euch beliebt, kluge Königin.” NACH DIESEM KURZEN WORTWECHSEL STELLTE BARENZIAH FEST, dass sie irgendwie den Spaß am Leben wieder gefunden hatte. Alles, was ihr zuvor tot und grau erschienen war, wurde wieder frisch und neu. Voller Energie begrüßte sie jeden Tag, und freute sich bereits auf die Unterhaltung mit Nachtigall und seine Lieder. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Barden sang er niemals Loblieder auf sie oder auf andere Frauen, sondern nur auf große Abenteuer und mutige Taten. Als sie ihn danach fragte, sagte er nur: „Welch größeres Lob Eurer Schönheit könnt Ihr wünschen, Milady, als jenes, das Ihr erfahrt, wenn Ihr in Euren Spiegel blickt? Und so Ihr Worte haben wollt, so habt ihr doch bereits jene der Größten aller Großen - die weit mehr wert sind als ich es je vermöchte. Wie sollte ich es ihnen je gleichtun, sie gar übertreffen, ich, der ich erst vor einer Woche geboren wurde?” Ausnahmsweise einmal sprachen sie unter vier Augen. Barenziah hatte nicht schlafen können und ihn in ihr Zimmer bestellt, damit seine Musik sie beruhigen solle. „Ihr seid faul und feige, mein Herr, oder aber ich habe keinen Liebreiz in Euren Augen.” „Milady, um Euch loben zu können, muss ich Euch kennen. Doch das kann niemals sein. Zu umwoben seid Ihr von geheimnisvollem Zauber.” „Ihr irrt Euch. Eure Worte sind es, die den Zauber weben. Eure Worte ... und Eure Augen. Und Euer Körper. Lernt mich kennen, wenn Ihr es wollt. Wenn Ihr es wagt.” Er kam zu ihr. Sie lagen eng umschlungen und küssten einander. „Nicht einmal Barenziah kennt die wahre Barenziah”, flüsterte er leise. „Wie soll dies dann mir gelingen? Milady, Ihr sucht und wisst es nicht, noch wisst Ihr, wonach Ihr sucht. Wonach dürstet es Euch, was Ihr nicht habt?” „Leidenschaft”, gab sie zurück. „Leidenschaft. Und Kinder, die daraus entspringen.” „Und was wünscht Ihr für Eure Kinder? Welches Geburtsrecht sollen sie haben?” „Freiheit”, sagte sie, „die Freiheit, zu sein, was sie sein wollen. Sagt mir, Ihr, der Ihr diesen Augen und Ohren, dieser Seele am meisten Weisheit zu haben scheint. Wo soll ich diese Dinge suchen?” „Das eine liegt neben Euch, das andere unter Euch. Aber würdet Ihr es wagen, Eure Hand auszustrecken und das zu nehmen, was Eures sein könnte? Was Euren Kindern gehören könnte?” „Symmachus ...” „In mir liegt die Antwort zu einem Teil dessen, wonach Ihr Euch sehnt. Der andere Teil liegt unter uns in den Bergwerken Eures eigenen Königreichs. Er kann uns die Kraft verleihen, diese Träume zu erfüllen und wahr zu machen. Jenes, das Edward und Moraelyn gemeinsam nutzten, um Hochfels und seine Geister von der verhassten Herrschaft der Nord zu befreien. In den Händen der Richtigen kann diesem keiner widerstehen, nicht einmal die Macht des Kaisers. Freiheit, sagt Ihr? Barenziah, dieses wird Euch Freiheit von Euren Ketten schenken. Denkt darüber nach, Milady.” Er küsste sie erneut leicht auf die Lippen und stand auf. „Ihr wollt doch nicht gehen ... ?” rief sie. Jede Faser ihres Leibes sehnte sich nach ihm. „Für's Erste”, meinte er. „Fleischliche Lust ist nichts gegen das, was wir zusammen haben könnten. Denkt darüber nach, Milady.” „Darüber muss ich nicht nachdenken. Was müssen wir tun? Welche Vorbreitungen müssen wir treffen?” „Aber nicht doch. Gewiss, die Bergwerke sind bewacht. Doch mit der Königin an meiner Seite wird sich uns keiner in den Weg stellen. Dort kann ich Euch dann zu dem Ort führen, an dem dieses Objekt liegt, und es aus seiner Ruhestatt bergen.” Plötzlich erinnerte sich an ihre vielen Studien. „Das Horn der Einheit”, flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig. „Ist das wahr? Kann es sein? Woher wollt Ihr das wissen? Ich habe gelesen, es läge unter den endlosen Höhlen von Daggerfall begraben.” „Dem ist nicht so. Lange schon habe ich mich damit befasst. Vor seinem Tode gab König Edward das Horn zur sicheren Aufbewahrung seinem alten Freund König Moraelyn. Dieser brachte es auf geheimen Wegen in ein Versteck in Gramfeste, beschützt vom Gott Ephen, dessen Geburtsstatt und Bereich dies ist. Nun wisst Ihr, was es mich viele lange Jahre und viele erschöpfende Meilen gekostet hat, herauszufinden.” „Aber was ist mit dem Gott? Was ist mit Ephen?” „Vertraut mir, verehrte Dame. Alles wird gut.” Mit einem leisen Lachen blies er ihr einen letzten Kuss zu und verschwand. AM NÄCHSTEN MORGEN GINGEN SIE GEMEINSAM AN DEN WACHEN VORÜBER, die die mächtigen Tore zu den Bergwerken und allem, was darunter lag, bewachten. Barenziah gab vor, ihre übliche Inspektion vorzunehmen, und ging mit Nachtigall durch einen unterirdischen Raum nach dem anderen. Schließlich erreichten sie etwas, das wie ein vergessener, versiegelter Durchgang aussah. Sie gingen hindurch und stellten fest, dass er in uralte Schächte führte, die seit langer Zeit nicht mehr benutzt worden waren. Der Weg war gefährlich, denn einige der alten Schächte waren eingestürzt. So mussten sie sich entweder einen Weg durch den Schutt bahnen oder einen Weg darum herum finden. Aggressive, riesige Ratten und Spinnen von fürchterlichen Ausmaßen waren überall und griffen sie sogar gelegentlich an. Doch Barenziahs Feuerblitz-Zauber und die schnelle Klinge von Nachtigall hatten sie nichts entgegen zu setzen. „Wir sind bereits zu lange weg”, meinte Barenziah schließlich. „Man wird uns suchen. Was soll ich ihnen nur sagen?” „Was immer Ihr möchtet”, lachte Nachtigall. „Ihr seid doch schließlich Königin, oder nicht?” „Fürst Symmachus-” „Dieser Bauer gehorcht dem, der die Macht hält. Das hat er stets getan und wird es immer tun. Und die Macht wird unser sein, meine geliebte Königin.” Seine Lippen waren wie süßer Wein, seine Berührung Feuer und Eis zugleich. „Jetzt”, sagte sie, „nehmt mich jetzt. Ich bin bereit.” Ihr ganzer Körper schien zu flirren, jeder Nerv, jeder Muskel war in höchster Spannung. „Noch nicht. Nicht hier, nicht so.” Mit den Händen wies er auf die alten, staubigen Ruinen und den grauen, unerbittlichen Stein. „Nur noch kurze Zeit.” Zögerlich nickte Barenziah ihre Zustimmung. Sie gingen weiter. „Hier”, sagte er endlich, vor einer leeren Wand anhaltend. „Hier liegt es.” Er kratzte eine Rune in den Staub und wob mit der anderen Hand gleichzeitig einen Zauber. Der Stein löste sich auf und gab den Eingang zu einem uralten Schrein frei. In seiner Mitte stand die Statue eines Gottes mit erhobenem Hammer über einem Amboss aus Adamantium. „Bei meinem Blut rufe ich dich an, Ephen!” rief Nachtigall: „Erwache! Moraelyns Erbe von Ebenherz bin ich, letzter des königlichen Geblüts, von deinem eigenen Blute. In der größten Not von Morrowind erzittert jeder Elf in Entsetzen und Furcht um sich und seine Seele! Gib mir, worüber du wachst! Lass den Hammer fallen!” Bei diesen Worten begann die Statue zu leuchten und regelrecht zum Leben zu erwachen. Die leeren Augen aus Stein leuchteten feuerrot. Der riesige Kopf nickte, der Hammer fiel auf den Amboss, und dieser brach mit einem entsetzlichen Donnerschlag auseinander. Der Stein selbst bröckelte. Barenziah schlug die Hände über die Ohren und kauerte sich auf den Boden, entsetzlich zitternd und laut stöhnend. Nachtigall dagegen schritt kühn nach vorne und nahm das Objekt seiner Sehnsucht, das in den Trümmern lag. Mit ekstatischem Blick hob er es empor. „Da kommt jemand!” rief Barenziah erschrocken - und im gleichen Augenblick sah sie zum ersten Mal klar, was er da emporhielt. „Wartet! Das ist gar nicht das Horn! Das ist ... ein Stab!” „'Wahrlich, Milady! Endlich sind Eure Augen offen!”' Er lachte laut auf. „Es tut mir wahrlich Leid, Milady, doch nun muss ich Euch wirklich verlassen. Vielleicht werden wir uns eines Tages wieder sehen. Bis dahin ... Ah! Bis dahin ist Sie Euer, Symmachus”, sagte er zu der Gestalt im Kettenpanzer, die gerade hinter ihm aufgetaucht war. „Ihr könnt sie zurücknehmen.” „Nein!” schrie Barenziah. Sie sprang auf und rannte auf ihn zu, doch er war bereits verschwunden. Er löste sich in exakt demselben Augenblick in Luft auf, als Symmachus ihn mit gezücktem Schwert erreichte. Zischend sauste das Schwert durch nichts als Luft. Symmachus stand wie zu Eis gefroren da, als wolle er den Platz des steinernen Gottes einnehmen. Barenziah sagte nichts, hörte nichts, sah nichts ... und fühlte nichts. SYMMACHUS SAGTE DEM HALBEN DUTZEND ELFEN in seiner Begleitung, Nachtigall und Königin Barenziah hätten sich verirrt und seien von riesigen Spinnen angegriffen worden. Nachtigall sei gestolpert und in eine tiefe Spalte gefallen, die sich über ihm geschlossen habe. Sein Körper könne nicht geborgen werden. Die Königin sei durch die Ereignisse völlig verstört und in großer Trauer über den Verlust des Freundes, der gefallen sei beim Versuch, sie zu verteidigen. Seine Geistesgegenwart und Selbstbeherrschung war so groß, dass die verblüfften Ritter, von denen keiner mehr als einen kurzen Blick auf die Ereignisse erhascht hatte, überzeugt waren, dass sich alles genau so zugetragen habe, wie er es geschildert hatte. Die Königin wurde zurück in den Palast eskortiert und in ihr Privatzimmer gebracht. Hier schickte sie die Diener weg. Lange Zeit sass sie reglos vor dem Spiegel, völlig niedergeschmettert, zu entsetzt, um auch nur zu weinen. Symmachus wachte über sie. „Hast du irgend eine Ahnung, was du gerade getan hast?” fragte er schließlich hart und kalt. „Du hättest es mir sagen müssen”, flüsterte Barenziah. „Der Stab des Chaos! Nie hätte ich geträumt, dass er hier liegen könnte. Er sagte ... er hat gesagt ...” ein leises Wimmern kam über ihre Lippen und sie krümmte sich vor Verzweiflung. „Was habe ich nur getan? Was habe ich getan? Was wird nun passieren? Was soll aus mir werden? Aus uns allen?” „Hast du ihn geliebt?” „Ja. Ja, ja, ja! Mein lieber Symmachus, mögen sich die Götter meiner erbarmen. Ich liebte ich. Vorher. Doch jetzt ... jetzt ... Ich weiß es nicht ... Ich bin mir nicht sicher ... ich ...” Die harten Linien in Symmachus Gesicht wurden etwas weicher, in seinen Augen regte sich ein neues Leuchten, und er seufzte. „Nun. Immerhin etwas. Ihr werdet doch noch Mutter, wenn es in meiner Macht liegt. Was das andere angeht - Barenziah, meine liebe Barenziah, ich fürchte, ihr habt einen schrecklichen Sturm über dem Land entfacht. Er wird sich noch eine Zeit lang zusammenbrauen. Doch wenn er kommt, werden wir ihn zusammen überstehen. Wie alles andere bisher.” Da ging er zu ihr, zog sie aus, und trug sie zum Bett. Aus Ihrer Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht heraus reagierte ihr geschwächter Leib auf seinen starken Körper wie nie zuvor, und gab alles frei, was Nachtigall in ihr zum Leben erweckt hatte. Und beruhigte so die ruhelosen Geister all dessen, was er vernichtet hatte. SIE WAR VÖLLIG LEER GEWESEN. Und dann war sie erfüllt, denn ein Same wurde gesät und ein Kind wuchs in ihr heran. Während ihr Sohn in ihrem Schoß wuchs, so wuchs auch die Tiefe ihres Gefühls für den geduldigen, treuen, ergebenen Symmachus, das stets auf langer Freundschaft und stetiger Zuneigung beruht hatte, und das jetzt endlich zu wahrer, erfüllter Liebe reifte. Acht Jahre später segneten sie die Götter abermals, diesmal mit einer Tochter. SOFORT NACH DEM DIEBSTAHL DES STABS DES CHAOS DURCH NACHTIGALL hatte Symmachus dringende geheime Kommuniqués an Uriel Septim geschickt. Er war jedoch nicht wie sonst selbst gegangen, sondern hatte sich entschieden, in ihrer fruchtbaren Zeit bei Barenziah zu bleiben, um einen Sohn zu zeugen. Dafür und für den Raub fiel er bei Uriel Septim vorübergehend in Ungnade und wurde ungerechtfertigterweise verdächtigt. Man suchte mit Spionen nach dem Dieb, doch Nachtigall schien dahin verschwunden, wo er hergekommen war - wo auch immer das sein mochte. „Teils Dunkelelf vielleicht”, sagte Barenziah, „aber auch teils Mensch, glaube ich, in Verkleidung. Sonst wäre ich nicht so schnell fruchtbar geworden.” „Teils Dunkelelf, gewiss, und aus altem Ra'athim-Geblüt noch dazu, sonst hätte er den Stab nicht befreien können”, dachte Symmachus laut. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er in dein Bett gekommen wäre. Als Elf konnte er das nicht wagen, sonst hätte er dich nicht verlassen können.” Er lächelte. Dann wurde er wieder Ernst. „Ja. Er wusste, dass der Stab und nicht das Horn dort lag, und dass er mit einem Teleportzauber in Sicherheit gelangen musste. Der Stab ist keine Waffe, die ihn klar erkannt hätte, im Gegensatz zum Horn. Ich danke den Göttern dass er zumindest das nicht hat! Anscheinend war alles so, wie er es erwartet hatte - aber wie konnte er es wissen? Ich habe den Stab dort selbst verwahrt, mit Hilfe des erbärmlichen Überrests des Ra'athim-Clans, der nun als Belohnung als König im Schloss Ebenherz weilt. Tiber Septim hat das Horn für sich beansprucht, doch den Stab ließ er hier, damit er sicher verwahrt werde. Es darf nicht sein. Nun kann Nachtigall den Stab verwenden, um Streit und Missgunst zu säen, wo immer er geht, wenn er das möchte. Doch das alleine wird ihm keine Macht verschaffen. Die liegt im Horn und der Fähigkeit, es einzusetzen.” „Ich bin mit nicht so sicher, dass es Macht ist, wonach Nachtigall strebt”, überlegte Barenziah. „Jeder strebt nach Macht”, meinte Symmachus. „Jeder auf seine eigene Weise.” „Ich nicht”, gab sie zurück. „Ich habe gefunden, wonach ich strebte, mein Herr.” en:The Real Barenziah, Book IV es:La auténtica Barenziah, Volumen IV fr:Barenziah, la véritable histoire, vol. 4 pl:Prawdziwa Barenziah tom IV ru:Подлинная Барензия, т. 4 Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Daggerfall: Bücher